Some of conventional electric power steering devices execute a steering wheel return control utilizing an electric motor for steering assist.
JP2007-320383A discloses an electric power steering device configured to smoothly return a steering wheel by executing a steering wheel return control so as not to give a sense of incongruity to a driver when two conditions, i.e. a condition that a steering torque is not larger than a small torque threshold value at which a steering wheel hand-off state can be judged and a condition that a torque change rate is not larger than a predetermined torque change rate threshold value are met.